Kagome's Problem
by empress-of-the-shadow
Summary: Kagome is separated from Inuyasha only to find his brother Sesshomaru in the forest hurt. She decides to help when Inuyasha comes back to find her with Sess sleeping on the lap of Kagome.KagSess R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Problem Rated R Sess/Kag/Inu  
  
Kagome is separated from Inuyasha only to find his brother Sesshomaru in the forest hurt. She decides to help when Inuyasha comes back to find her with Sess sleeping on the lap of Kagome. Will love bloom here for Sess or is Kagome destined to be with Inuyasha?  
  
Hey All, This is my first fan fiction, after reading please review. Some constructive criticism would be nice god knows I need it. As I said my first fan fiction after reading them for 3 or 4 months so help me out if you can.  
  
This is my story! my old account was mistress-of-shadows but my email was hacked into so I had to make another one!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome was walking through the woods near Kaede's hut when she hears a faint rustling sound coming from her far right. She is surprised to see Inuyasha there with Kikyo.  
  
"She means nothing to me Kikyo. I don't know what you're worrying about, we're just looking for the jewel shards together!" Inuyasha said, with his face straining hoping Kikyo would not detect his lie.  
  
"Why don't you leave her and get me to help you find the jewel? I am stronger then her, so I would be more help and then we could be together more." said Kikyo.  
  
"You know I can't do that it's her mission as well as mine. How can I convince you of this?"  
  
Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and moved so he could feel her breath against his ear.  
  
"Well you could help by..." Inuyasha's lips cut her off.  
  
A gasp came from there left and the wind shifted and right away Inuyasha knew it was her.  
  
'Kagome' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyo. I have to go we'll do this another time." And with a quick kiss he was off.  
  
"But Inu..." he was gone.  
  
Kagome saw the kiss it hit her like blow to the stomach. She gasped for air and as the wind shifted she ran. She knew now that Inuyasha would know she was there. Whether or not he cared was another story.  
  
She came to a clearing when she heard a fight breaking out and she felt the power of a jewel shard. She saw the jewel shard but not the monster that had possession of it. He was too far away. So she shot an arrow at it and it fell.  
  
She ran to fetch the shard when she came face to face with none other then Inuyasha's half brother. When she realized he was out of consciousness she ran over to help him. She realized quickly that his arm was broken and he had several deep gashes in his forearm and back.  
  
She quickly got to work and put his arm in a sling and used the healing herbs in her bag to put over the flesh wounds. When she was finished she remembered what happened, why she ran this way in the first place. As she remembered all that had happened tears started to form and fall. Before she realized it she was weeping. She got the shard and went over to Sesshomaru she sat down near him against a tree and put his head in her lap.  
  
She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
Inuyasha was following Kagome's scent when he smelt demon blood, and tears in the air. He followed it to find a demon lying dead on the ground with a Kagome laying against a tree someone lying with his head on her lap. He realized that, that someone was Sesshomaru. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"WHAT THE.......?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stopping before he awakened Kagome. He heard her groan in her sleep. That was when he saw the tears lining her face.  
  
He sat there watching her for a while deciding what he should do. '...should I leave her? Or take her with me?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He started to approach when he realized Sesshomaru was waking.  
  
Sesshomaru woke up to a shooting pain in his arm and something soft and warm under his head. He looked up to find his half brother's woman above him sleeping with the smell of recently shed tears.  
  
He realized the touch of a mortal should repulse him but in this instant he felt comfortable even warm about being with her. He looked at her tear- streaked face and wanted to comfort her. He started to reach for her. Then he smelt his half brother he snapped out of his little dream and jumped back into reality. When he got up with pain shooting through his arm and left promising himself he would see her again.  
  
Later............  
  
Kagome woke up to the rising sun and the smell of ramen. She looked up to find Inuyasha bent over a stream washing his hands. ' He's actually making me food for once!'  
  
When Kagome got up she immediately realized that Inuyasha had a kept a sharp eye on her the whole time she was asleep. When he started her approach she cursed herself for she was blushing uncontrollably remembering the scene she saw a day earlier.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking of how to put into words how he felt though he couldn't the scatterbrain he is all he said was, "Good morning, Kagome!"  
  
In that instant she realized that these words were not what he wanted to say but she left it at that. She looked up at him and just nodded her head not trusting her voice.  
  
He looked a little confused but he didn't say anything he just offered her some ramen. They ate very quietly not a sound coming from either of them when Inuyasha abruptly says, "I'm sorry you saw that yesterday."  
  
Kagome looked shocked, "I'm over it so leave it at that!"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised but calmly says, "No, you're not I can see it in your eyes okay."  
  
Kagome said "OH SO YOU CARE NOW, I'M JUST A SHARD HUNTER REMEMBER!!" she said with fury in her eyes, "Just leave me alone already." She whispered to herself  
  
Totally ignoring what"I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE, ALOOW ME TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY.WHEN I FOUND YOU LAST NIGHT YOU WERE WITH SESSHOMARU OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER?" shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome blushed and said, "THINK WHAT YOU LIKE! I don't care anymore," as she started walking away.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING I'M NOT FINISHED!" Inuyasha yelled at her back when she was walking away.  
  
"Oh yes you are." "SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha went head first into the ground by the time the spell wore off Kagome was long gone.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Sesshomaru got back to his home deep within the forest. The whole way back he was thinking about a mortal girl with beautiful brown hair and enchanting blue eyes.  
  
He was fully healed now thanks to his demon blood. It had only been a day since his encounter with that demon and Kagome saved him.  
  
He was silently daydreaming when he heard shouting. It was coming from the East and that was where he had left Kagome and Inuyasha the night before. He decided to go find her.  
  
He moved stealthily through the forest. Then he saw her she was breathtaking standing in the clearing with the sun reflecting from her hair.  
  
He felt his pulse start to race he had never felt this way before he never wanted anyone this much before. 'How could a human affect me this much? No one has ever effected me this way.'  
  
Just then she turned and looked him straight in the eye, you could see in her eyes she was surprised but then her eyes went empty. She just turned back around and started staring at the stream again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
He went and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched but she didn't move away. The stood like that for a few minutes before Sess put his hands and her chin and forced her chin up he could tell something was bothering her.  
  
She looked at him; he could tell something was tearing at her heart by the look in her eyes. He decided he would find out, and if his brother hurt her he would dearly pay for it.  
  
He removed his hands from her chin and went to sit by her. One of his hands was still on her shoulder in a comforting way. She leaned in a tiny bit and he needed no further invitation he pulled her into his arms.  
  
She started shaking. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her. "Are you cold?" he asked concern written all over his face.  
  
'she's a mortal I can't have feelings for her'  
  
' but you do'  
  
'who asked you'  
  
'you did'  
  
He was brought back to reality by her soft reply, "No, I'm just......never mind."  
  
".." he was about to say something but by the look on her face she didn't want to talk about it so he left it alone.  
  
The just sat for a while. Sess looked down and Kagome was asleep. Rather then wake her he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his little castle hidden in the woods.  
  
She awoke in a beautiful royal blue room. The bed was a four-poster bed with blue silk hangings. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She stayed lying down staring around the room for a long time when she heard the doorknob turn and a young woman came in. The woman looked human until Kagome saw the long fox like tail.  
  
The woman came over to the bed and pulled away the silk hangings, "Good morning." She said in very feminine voice.  
  
Kagome was startled but said, "Hello, um..."  
  
"Yes?" the young hanjou said.  
  
"Um actually I was wondering where exactly am I?"  
  
"Oh don't you know? Lord Sesshomaru brought you here late last night."  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome mumbled to herself.  
  
"What?" Kagome turned around to find the demon lord looking right at her.  
  
"Oh! My lord," The young maid bowed slightly. "Did you want something Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak with Kagome." Said Sesshomaru  
  
The young maid just stood there.  
  
"Alone!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh, begging your pardon Lord!" with that the young maid left in a hurry.  
  
Kagome just stood there looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He was looking back at her as though this was a normal thing to do.  
  
He finally came out of his trance. "Come with me!" he said. Not waiting for an answer he just started walking.  
  
"Wait!" she yelled.  
  
He stopped and turned, "What?"  
  
"Well, Um I kinda don't have anything to wear."  
  
Looking down he saw the she was carrying around the bed sheet.  
  
"Oh go into the closet there are a few kimonos that should fit you in there."  
  
"Um, Sesshomaru.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did I get undressed?"  
  
"The maid who was in your room this morning undressed you last night."  
  
"Oh! Okay."  
  
"I'll wait in my study, Kat will take you there!" Sesshomaru disappeared down the hall before she could ask him, "Who's Kat?"  
  
"That would be me Miss......"  
  
"Oh, the girl from this morning, my name's Kagome."  
  
"Oh well this way I'll help you get dress and do your hair."  
  
"Thanks. But I don't think I need help!"  
  
Kat didn't reply and just walked right past Kagome and into the blue room!  
  
Kat opened the closet. And took out a beautiful silk kimono. Kagome had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
Kat came over to Kagome and pulled the sheet away and wrapped the kimono quickly around her. It was the same color blue as the room with tiny snowflakes covering it.  
  
A few minutes later she was wearing the beautiful kimono. It went just above her bust. It didn't cover her upper arms but went just below where he arm met her shoulder. It went straight across showing a tiny bit of cleavage. It was tied at the waste with a beautiful white sash it went together perfectly.(A.N. sorry guys not very good at describing but I hope you understand the main effect)  
  
Kat led her to the stool and made her sit so she could do her hair. Kagome sat down. Kat brushed out her hair and put it up into a simple up doe with her hair curled in the pony tail and pinned to her head in simple curls.  
  
"I look......!" said Kagome in shock  
  
"Beautiful, yes, but I didn't do that, you were already like that you just needed the right clothes and hair style to bring it out."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that but thank you, I'm going to have to steal you from Sesshomaru when I go back."  
  
"Go back? Go back where?"  
  
"Oh, never mind about that which way to Sesshomaru's study?"  
  
"Oh right, this way." She said walking down towards the end of the hall. The castle itself was beautiful you could tell Sesshomaru loved white and blue. Those were the basic colors of the hallways and rooms of this part of the castle anyways.  
  
When she walked into the study.  
  
"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome said shyly  
  
"Hello......." He got the breath knocked out of him as he saw her, the sunlight going through her curls. She looked beautiful especially in that kimono he had found for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They stood staring at each other for a few moments as Kagome snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she said in a tiny whisper sounding as though her voice didn't want to work.  
  
"What!" he said quickly recovering from shock. 'I never thought a human could look this good.'  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome puzzled by the silence.  
  
"Well, would you stay here?" asked Sesshomaru  
  
Kagome was utterly shocked Sesshomaru was asking her to live with him.  
  
"You know I think Rin needs a woman around." He said recovering seeing the shock written all over her face, or was it dread. 'God I hope she was just shocked, maybe I should start being nicer to her, god but she's gorgeous, she's just a human though'  
  
'you still like her'  
  
'oh shut up'  
  
"Well?" he asked after a few moments lost in his own thoughts.  
  
' I don't have any other place to stay I guess I could stay here.' Kagome thought to herself 'that's not why you want to stay here you want to know him'  
  
'oh my god I think you're right'  
  
"of course I'm right now tell him'  
  
Sesshomaru saw the emotions show on her face he saw agreement, pleasure then puzzlement.  
  
"I suppose I could stay here for awhile."  
  
Sesshomaru hid a smile hoping that Kagome never saw.  
  
'Oh, did he just smile.'  
  
"Thank you for asking me Sesshomaru." "You will stay in the blue room while you stay here."  
  
"Oh? Thank you."  
  
With that he went back to work. As Kagome walked towards the door he remembered something else he had to tell her, just as she was leaving Sesshomauru started talking.  
  
"Meet me in the dining room at 6:30 tonight." Sesshomauru said looking at her  
  
"Oh and why should I do that?" Kagome said quite annoyed with him bossing her around already.  
  
"You will not take that tone with me woman you are a guest in this house and I want you to be at dinner at 6:30 tonight."  
  
"Fine!" Kagome said storming out.  
  
Sesshomaru growled just about to get up to go after her.  
  
'leave her be if you go after her she'll just be more angry with you'  
  
'Feh, what do I care'  
  
'you like her!'  
  
' oh leave me alone'  
  
Sesshomaru sat back down to think about everything. 'I wonder if I really am getting feelings for this human.'  
  
Kagome was walking through Sesshomaru's beautiful garden calming herself down. 'He is so much like Inuyasha sometimes."  
  
'Inuyasha' she thought about the last time she talked to him the fight they had. Tears were making there way down her perfect skin. Before she realized it she was leaning against a tree sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Sesshomaru saw her from the balcony in his study. 'she's crying over Inuyasha again.' He thought. 'If I find out Inuyasha ever hurts her again he will pay.' 'she's just human remember snickers ' Sesshomaru couldn't contain a growl.  
  
Kagome was sobbing when she heard a low growl from above her. She looked up to see nothing there. Not a trace of anyone, she assumed she was hearing things.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face realizing just how close to the time she was to meet Sesshomaru in the dining room. She decided she would go have a bath. She headed up to her room and called for Kat.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kagome?" asked Kat  
  
"Just Kagome please Kat." Kagome said with a smile, "and actually I was wondering is there any hot springs around here?"  
  
"Oh you want a bath Mi....um..Kagome?" said Kat  
  
Kagome giggled, "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
Kat blushed slightly, "Right this way."  
  
Kagome was led to the hot spring where she dismissed Kat, stripped down and entered the hot spring. The water soothed her muscles. She relaxed against the side.  
  
Dream  
  
Kagome giggled as she is hugged tightly and spun around. The man holding her with his long silver hair and his face in shadow slowly tumbled down the hill with her in his grasp.  
  
She landed on top of him and she looked at him for what seem like an eternity before he started to gather himself up. He shifted her into his lap her back against his chest. He leaned forward so his lips were right beside her ear she could hear his light breathing.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He said in a serious tone  
  
Kagome turned around with happiness glowing in her eyes, "I love you ,too!" she said happily.  
  
He pulled her to his chest and kissed her thoroughly. His face came into the light just as he said these words.  
  
"We'll be together for eternity right Kagome?"  
  
"Of course, my Sesshomaru."  
  
Then someone came from the shadows. Someone was taking Sesshomauru away from her. "NOO!!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as him and the attacker disappeared into the shadows. End of Dream  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!" she screamed in horror as she awoke from her very vivid dream, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" said a voice coming from the doorway. "Sess, Sesshomaru?"  
  
He smirked he had heard her say in her sleepy voice, "Of course, my Sesshomaru." He almost fell over when he heard her say that. He was surprisingly happy.  
  
"Well?" she said angrily after realizing she was in the hot spring very naked.  
  
"Like I said before you won't take that tone with this Sesshomaru, you must remember you are a guest here."  
  
"Fine! What do you want?" she said annoyed.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"6:30 already. Okay I'll get out."  
  
He just stood there."Do you mind?" she said looking down.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, as though he was going to respond then just left mumbling something about humans and their insecurities. 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Im sorry I haven't updated soon.....but my computer is not working at the moment! Stupid Computer! The only reason I am able to post this Author's Note is because I am on my parents computer for a bit. So hopefully my computer will be fixed soon and I will be bale to update. Until then thanks for all the reviews and keep reading my story if I can update it. STUPID COMPUTER!!! lol ok

Bye for Now

empress-of-the-shadow AKA Meaghan


End file.
